


Pretty to You

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [6]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Booty Calls, Crossdressing, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aoi thinks Takeru would look good in a high school girl uniform.





	Pretty to You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the crossdressing square on my Season of Kink card. And written for pet_akira as a Christmas gift! <3

He'd bought it on a whim. It wasn't like he really needed a high school girl uniform... but it was cute, and it had been listed on that website for a while with no one else picking it up, so he'd taken pity on it. Or so he told himself. Of course, it wasn't a real uniform, more like someone's idea of what a sexy school girl would wear. When it had arrived in the mail, it had been clear it was too small for him. If he'd wanted to wear it, that was.

But he did know someone it would fit perfectly.

Aoi listened to the phone ringing while waiting for Takeru to answer, and doubt started to set in. Maybe this was a bad idea? Before Aoi had time to change his mind and hang up, Takeru picked up.

"Hello? A-Aoi-san?" Takeru sounded both excited and shy.

"Hey, Takeru-kun. What are you up to?" 

"Um, nothing... You?"

"Nothing, hm? What are you wearing?" Aoi grinned to himself as Takeru sputtered.

"I-- what? Aoi-san!"

"Yes?"

"... Jeans and a T-shirt," Takeru half-whispered, and Aoi could practically hear him blushing.

"We should change that. Can I come over?"

"Oh, of course!" 

"See you in a bit then." Aoi hung up and looked at the school girl uniform lying on his bed. Takeru was going to be so cute in it, he was sure.

 

Takeru opened the door almost immediately after Aoi rung the bell, as if he'd been waiting by the door. It was kind of adorable, Aoi thought, how he tried so hard to be all cool but lost it completely when it came to Aoi and turned into a fanboy, heart-shaped eyes and everything.

"Do you want a beer?" Takeru asked after he'd taken Aoi's jacket and hung it up.

"Sure." Aoi made his way to the couch and sat down while Takeru got him a beer from the fridge. After he'd taken the beer from Takeru's hand he handed him the bag he'd brought. "Here, change into this."

"Eh? What is it?" Takeru looked into the bag, then looked up at Aoi.

"A little something I bought... Won't you wear it for me?" Aoi winked at him.

"Okay." Takeru smiled. He pulled the skirt out of the bag first, and his eyes widened as he realized what he was holding. Aoi wondered for a moment if he'd gone too far, but then the smile was back on Takeru's face, along with that quickly spreading blush that Aoi found so adorable. "Okay," he said again. "Wait for me."

"Mm." Aoi nodded. As if he'd go anywhere?

While he waited for Takeru to get back from the bathroom, he sipped his beer. His trousers were starting to get a little tight, despite not even having seen the outfit on yet, but the anticipation was clearly enough for certain parts of him to wake up.

When Takeru got out of the bathroom, Aoi had to force himself to not stare at him. He'd thought the young man would look cute in the outfit, but hadn't been entirely prepared for the result. The plaid skirt was shorter than he'd expected, showing off more than it covered, and even when Takeru smoothed it down in the front, it didn't hide his thighs much. The matching tie worked as a sexy little arrow that pointed straight at Takeru's crotch.

"Is this good?" Takeru asked, his cheeks on fire.

Aoi put the beer down and got up to slowly step closer. "Mhm. Yeah. Very good."

When Aoi had Takeru backed up against the wall, he leaned in, putting his hand against the wall next to Takeru's head. Takeru looked up at him with a little gasp and wide eyes. He was trapped. Trapped between Aoi and the wall, with nowhere to go. Aoi smirked at him.

"Very good indeed." He caught Takeru's lips in a soft kiss, while pulling lightly at Takeru's tie, then moved his fingers down it and beyond, down to the front of the skirt. There was an unmistakable bulge there, hot and hard under his hand. "What's this? You like dressing up for me?"

Takeru moaned softly and raised himself up on his toes to kiss Aoi again. It was sufficient reply for Aoi. He slid his hand in under the skirt, to cop a better feel, meeting the sensation of... lace? That had not been part of the outfit he'd brought. He squeezed Takeru's cock gently through the thin fabric, and got another moan from the young man in response.

"Aoi-san..." Takeru pressed his body against Aoi's. "Please..."

"What's this, hm?" Aoi whispered. He followed the lacy edging of the fabric along one of Takeru's thighs, then traced around his cock, feeling the wetness of pre-come through the lace. Did Takeru seriously have a pair of panties lying around just for situations like these, Aoi wondered. Not that he was complaining. "Do you have any other surprises for me?"

"No. J-- just me... I thought you might like..."

"Oh yes, I like. I like a lot." Aoi grinned. He grabbed Takeru's wrist and went over to the small couch, bending Takeru forward to lean over the armrest. "Mmm, yes." He moved his hands over Takeru's body, sliding his hands down to his waist and pushing the blouse up to expose his back. As he did, he noticed that Takeru had actually folded the waistband of the skirt down a few times. That explained why the skirt was so short. "You naughty boy..." Aoi chuckled and slapped Takeru's arse lightly. "Not the first time you've worn a skirt, is it?"

Takeru groaned. "Ah... No... not really."

Clearly, Takeru had some secrets. Aoi smirked, deciding to try to find all of them out. He slowly raised the hem of the skirt, revealing Takeru's lace-clad buttocks. The panties were black and contrasted very nicely against his pale skin. Aoi's trousers were getting even tighter.

He caressed Takeru's arse and thighs, letting his hands slip between Takeru's legs once in a while, rubbing over his balls through the thin fabric. As much as he enjoyed teasing Takeru and hearing him moan though, Aoi needed a little more...

Aoi walked around Takeru to sit down on the couch again, and pulled him with him as he did so. Takeru landed on Aoi's lap, facing away from him, and Aoi wrapped one arm around his waist. "Mm, you're a sexy boy."

Takeru wriggled a little, rubbing his arse against Aoi's cock, and leaned back against one of his shoulders. "Mm... you're a sexy man," he whispered and rocked his hips.

The friction against Aoi's cock forced a moan across his lips. "Fuck, you could make money doing this." Not that Aoi had experienced that many lapdances, but what Takeru was doing felt damn good.

Takeru shook his head and pressed his lips to Aoi's neck. "No, only for you." When Aoi turned his head to look at him, Takeru quickly ducked forward and let his hair fall across his face. He didn't stop moving though, little grinding movements that made Aoi painfully hard.

Aoi slipped one hand inside Takeru's blouse to tease and pinch his nipples, and soon Takeru was moaning along with him as they kissed. When Aoi let his hand slide down, it was apparent that Takeru was just as aroused as he was - the lacy panties could no longer keep Takeru's cock fully covered.

"Aoi-san," Takeru whispered, his voice barely audible, "please..." He leaned to the side and scrabbled between the sofa cushions, bringing out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. It left Aoi with no need to guess what it was Takeru wanted from him. 

"Lean forward," Aoi ordered, and Takeru slid off his lap, to stand in front of him, bent over with his hands planted on the low table. Like this, the skirt didn't reach below Takeru's arse, giving Aoi another glimpse of lace-clad buttocks. "Damn," he muttered. Clearly, the young man was trying to kill him.

After pushing up the skirt again, he pulled down the panties, leaving them around Takeru's knees, and grabbed the lube. He squirted a good amount between Takeru's buttocks, watching the gel run down over the puckered entrance for a second or two, before he traced a finger through it and pushed it inside Takeru.

"Ah..."

"Good?"

Takeru nodded, and when Aoi moved his finger, he moaned softly. Aoi tried to take his time preparing Takeru, fumbling briefly to unzip his trousers with his other hand and get his cock free, before he pushed another finger into him. As he prepared Takeru, Aoi stroked his own cock, relieving some of the ache. But just having his fingers inside Takeru actually made him even more aroused, knowing that he'd soon be inside that hot, tight arse...

"Please, Aoi-san... Don't tease me any longer..."

Takeru's voice was barely audible, but Aoi could hear the need in it, and withdrew his fingers to get one of the condoms rolled onto his cock instead. With a grip on Takeru's hip, Aoi took a step back and sat down on the couch again, encouraging Takeru to sit down on his lap. Aoi held the skirt up with his fingers while spreading Takeru's buttocks a bit with his thumbs so he could see his cock sliding right into Takeru's arse.

"Fuck." Aoi let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Mm..." Takeru moaned softly and gyrated his hips as he pulled his panties down the last bit, making Aoi moan as well.

"Damn. You feel so good."

Takeru raised himself up, then sat down again, letting Aoi's cock slide back into him. "Ah! No, you feel good..." He looked over his shoulder at Aoi, throwing him a quick, flushed smile. He reached back to grab the backrest of the couch for balance as he continued to bounce on Aoi's lap. His moans were getting more and more breathless, more desperate, as he fucked himself on Aoi's cock. "Ah... A--oi-san... Please..."

Aoi swallowed. His mouth had gone a little dry. Every move Takeru made caused a new wave of pleasure to wash over him. "Yeah? Want more?"

Takeru nodded. "More... harder..." Aoi could feel his legs tremble against his thighs, and he realised that Takeru must be tired from doing most of the work.

Wrapping one arm around Takeru's middle, Aoi moved them around so Takeru was on all fours on the couch, Aoi kneeling behind him. It took some gentle acrobatics, but he managed it without slipping out of Takeru. As soon as they were in the new position, Aoi flipped the skirt up so he had unimpeded view of Takeru's arse, and started thrusting into it, hard and fast. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of the young man's body made it feel even better, and Aoi knew he wasn't going to last forever like this.

"You're too fucking sexy," he mumbled, grabbing hold of one of Takeru's shoulders to hold him in place as he snapped his hips forward. Takeru didn't reply, maybe he hadn't heard Aoi over the sound of his own ragged breathing and moaning.

Soon, Aoi could barely keep a thought straight in his head, pleasure almost overwhelming all his senses. Every one of Takeru's moans went right to his cock too, just knowing that Takeru was enjoying this, enjoying being fucked by him... Aoi leaned forward over him to reach around, and closed his hand around Takeru's cock.

"Oh!" It seemed to be the tipping point for Takeru, because Aoi didn't have to stroke him more than a couple of times before he came, clenching deliciously around Aoi's cock and moaning loudly.

Aoi grabbed Takeru's hips again, focusing on his own pleasure. "So good," he whispered, feeling his balls tighten. With a few more thrusts, the pleasure was just too much for Aoi to hold back. With a shudder and a groan, he came hard, shooting his load into Takeru's arse.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Aoi pulled out and sat back on the couch. "Damn..." He laughed softly.

Takeru turned around and knelt next to him, smoothing out the skirt. "Oh."

"Hmm?" Aoi looked for his cigarettes briefly.

"The skirt." Takeru looked down. "I came all over the inside of it... I'm sorry!"

Aoi laughed and reached out the pat Takeru's thigh. "It's fine. It was sort of my fault, wasn't it?"

A smile slowly spread over Takeru's face. "Well. Yes."

"You can keep the outfit, by the way. I'm sure we'll use it again, because this was fun." Aoi watched the blush grow on Takeru's cheeks. "You liked it too." A thought struck Aoi. "The panties, I didn't bring those..."

Takeru shrugged and smiled shyly, looking down for a moment. "Well, they work better with a skirt than men's underwear, right?"

 

It wasn't until he was on his way home that Aoi realized that Takeru actually never did tell him why or how come he happened to have a pair of lace panties conveniently lying around. Aoi silently vowed to find out next time he saw Takeru.


End file.
